Let's Get Together
by vegetafanic1
Summary: VB get together. My first fanfic so be nice.Some cursing in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

LET'S GET TOGETHER!

Ch.1

It was a nice day outside, sunny, warm, and no sign of wind. Bulma decided she would take a swim in her pool, but first she had to eat breakfast. So she ran down the stairs, the closer she got the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast was flowing up her nose. She made her way on the kitchen, to the table and sat down. "Morning Bulma" said her mother as she placed Bulma's food in front of her. "Morning Mom" said Bulma. "How are you today Dear?" asked her father. "Fine Dad." answered Bulma. Bulma started eating her food, enjoying it too, she stopped and looked up. There was Vegeta stuffing his face as if he wouldn't get another meal in weeks. "Morning Vegeta" said Bulma while trying to put a smile on her face. "Hmph" was Vegeta's reply. Vegeta finished his meal and walked out to go do his training. "Well goodbye to you too, I swear he is the rudest person I've met." said Bulma. "Now you know he's got training to do, probably no time to talk if he wants to beat up those robots that will be coming in two years" said Mrs. Briefs. "Well there is no reason why he can't say hello, goodbye, please, or thank you" said Bulma snapping at her mother. "Please calm down Bulma, it's alright, we should be thankful he hasn't killed one of us yet" said Dr. Briefs. "Dad, that's not the point the point is we give him a roof to live under, a Gravity Room to train in, and food lots of food to eat, and he can't say thank you or even help out around the house. He eats, trains, and sleeps, I haven't seen him do anything else" said Bulma. "He showers" said Mrs. Briefs. "Mom I know that, but he spends most of the day training, and the rest of the day eating or sleeping" said Bulma. Bulma sit calm down you need to finish eating" said her father. Dr. Briefs got up and started walking off. "I'll be in the lab if you need me" he said. "Ok, bye Honey" said Mrs. Briefs waving her hand goodbye to her husband. "Your father is right Dear, calm down" "Mom I'm fine, it's just he's a.." "A hunk" said Mrs. Briefs interrupting Bulma. "NO! A JERK, A PAIN IN MY ASS, AND A MONKEY!" yelled Bulma. "a stupid monkey" "Oh dear, just give him a chance, I bet if you do you'll become friends" said Mrs. Briefs. "Mom, I don't think we will EVER become friends" said Bulma in a whisper. "but I will give him a chance, I'll be a little bit nicer, but if he insults me when I'm trying to be nice, I'll give him a piece of my mind" said Bulma. "Ok Dear" said her mother. Bulma finished her breakfast.

Bulma was sitting on her bed, in her room thinking how she should be nicer to her house guest. 'Maybe I should cook him a big meal or maybe give him an upgrade for the Gravity Room' she thought. 'an upgrade would to be too nice, so a big meal it is.' She got up and went to take a shower.

Please Review!!!!

Just to Let U Know This Is My First At The Fanfic So Please B Nice!

Thanks!

Vegetafanic1


	2. ch2

_**Let's Get Together**_

**_Ch.2_**

**Special Thanks to **(who reviewed right away)

_**Kieri-Chan **_

_**Ardy-Bo-Brady**_

_**and Saiyans Forever **_

**This chapter has more adult language**

****Mean while in the Gravity Room, Vegeta was training. HARD! _'Must reach Super Saiyan, I must' _he thought.

He did a few kicks, some punches, and some back flips. Then he started to do some push ups.

_'Kakarot did it, I should be able to. He did the same training I'm doing, why can't I do it' _ He started to do sit ups. _'What else could he have done to reach it? Is there something else that helped him? He turned Super Saiyan after his little bald friendwas killed! What was it?'_ He started on punches again. _'I must reach it to show I am more powerful than him. I will do it. I will! I will!'_ He started on his kicks. Than there was a knock on the door. _'What in the hell?'_He shut off the gravity room and went to the door, he didn't open it.

"Vegeta open up. It's just me" he heard from the other side.

'_'The woman, what does she want?'_ he thought. He opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely. "Someone's here to see you" Bulma stated. "Who?" Vegeta asked.

"Goku" Bulma answered. "What does he want?" " I don't know why don't you ask him"

They walked in the house.

"Hey Vegeta" said Goku with a smile on his face. "What the hell do you want, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Well I wanted to know how things were going, to say hi, and I also wanted to know if you wanted to spar" Goku answered. "I've been training Kakarot, what else would I be doing, and why not I haven't had a good spar in a while" Vegeta said. "Great, but can we eat first, I'm starving" Goku stated.

"Sure, I'll go make something, just wait here" Bulma stated. "Ok" Goku replied. Bulma walked into the kitchen.

"So Vegeta...um how has training been?" Goku asked. "Fine Kakarot...till the woman disturbed me" Vegeta answered. "Oh sorry, I just told her to get you... not make you mad" "Kakarot of course I would be mad" "Well sorry, no need to blow your stack"

"Ok, I'm back" Bulma said walking in with trays of sandwiches. "there's more in the kitchen, Goku could you help me" She put the trays of sandwiches on a small table. "Sure" Goku answered. They walked into the kitchen.

"So how have you been?" he asked. "Fine, you?" she said smiling. "Great! Gohan has been training studing alot on weekends, Chi-Chi's fine she yells at me and Piccolo if we're hard on Gohan" "Sounds like Chi-Chi, well how has your training been?" "Great. How's living in the same house as Vegeta?" "Well he's rude and... well kind of a pain in my ass" "Oh" Goku replied.

"Woman...Kakarot, hurry up!" Vegeta yelled. "Coming" Bulma shouted back to him. They walked back in carrying trays.

"Well it's about time" Vegeta said smirking.

Goku grabbed 20 ham sandwiches and ate them. "That was great" he said smiling. Vegeta grabbed 15 and ate them.

"Well it's time to go spar, huh Veggie?" Goku said. "Whatever...don't call me that" Vegeta ordered. They walked out the door.

"Be careful" Bulma said. Vegeta slams the door.

"Ugh...MEN!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta and Goku flew off to a forest and got into battle posotions and got started. Vegeta started with punches, Goku easily dodges them. Goku kicked Vegeta hard in the stomach. Vegeta coughed up blood. Goku backed away. Vegeta wipped away the blood off his mouth. Vegeta flung forward trying to kick Goku in the head, but misses. Goku comes up from behind Vegeta.

"Looking for me?" he asks. "Kakarot" yells Vegeta turning around.

Vegeta punches Goku in the stomach. Goku coughed up a little spit, he wipped it away.

"Nice punches Veggie" Goku said smiling. "Kakarot, I said NEVER call me that" Vegeta yells.

Vegeta ran toward Goku, he hit him with everything he had, right in Goku's face. Goku backed up a few feet.

"DAMN IT" Vegeta yells. "It's ok Vegeta, I'ma bit stronger, not a whole lot" Goku said.

"Kakarot, what made you go Super Saiyan? I'm doing the same training and I still can't reach it" Vegeta said. "Well, uh, um, maybe uh, let's see I went Super Saiyan after Frieza killed Krillin, so maybe you should care for someone special" Goku stated. _'Like Bulma' _he thought.

" What the fuck do you mean by care?" Vegeta asked. "Well I mean love or friendship" Goku answered backing away from Vegeta, who looked like he was going to explode.

"**What! Are you fucking CRAZY, you must be MAD" **Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta, I'm serious, well uh, maybe you should uh, well you know, um be nicer and um hang out with someone" Goku suggested. Vegeta looked at Goku as if he was crazy.

"Kakarot, do you know who you are talking to, right me lo..." "Love some" Goku said finishing Vegeta's sentence. "Yeah, what would make you say something like that, why would I lo..." "Love" Goku finished again. "Someone, Kakarot, you are werider than I thought" Vegeta stated. "Hey! I'm not werid and well... everyone, even someone who used to be evil can love or care. Piccolo cares for Gohan, he used to be evil" Goku stated.

"kakarot, I'm not like that green idiot. I don't care about anyone and never will" Vegeta stated. "Vegeta, everyone cares, they just don't show it, give it a chance, show someone you care" Goku suggested. Vegeta didn't say anything he turned his back to Goku. "Veegta, even Saiyans can care, you don't have to hold back" Vegeta looked at Goku.

"Kakarot, what the HELL do you know!" Vegeta yells taking off in the air towards Capsule Corp. "VEGETA" Goku shouted.

_Man, I might have messed up Trunks'_ he thought. _'Well, I better head home, I'll check on what's going on at Capsule Corp. some other time'_ Goku headed home. _'Shit, I sure hope I didn't mess up Trunks! He'll be mad if I did.'_ He landed in front of his house. He walks in.

"Chi-Chi, Gohan, I'm home" Goku shouted. "Goku, where have ypu been?" Chi-Chi asked. Yeah Daddy" Gohan said looking at his father.

" I was sparing and talking to Vegeta" Goku answered. "I don't like that man" Chi-Chi stated. "I know, but you will soon" Goku stated. "Huh?" questioned both Gohan and Chi-Chi.

That's it for chapter two, sorry it took me so long to update. I enjoyed writing this chapter hope you enjoy reading it! Please Review!

Do you like get togethers of all the gang? Well I wrote a fanfic called Love Will Find a Way, it's Bulma and Vegeta getting together, Goku and Chi-Chi gettimg together, Krillin and 18 together, and them all becoming friends. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 are _sisters _and are princesses of Earth. Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin are_ brothers_ and are the princes of Vegeta. Don't forget Piccolo and Tien, oh Yamcha and 17 are in there too, possibly Launch as well. Of course there are some twists and turns and problems thanks to _Frieza _and his two top men Zarbon and Dodoria. You should check it out. Click on my name at the top or look under Vegeta and Bulma romance rated T!


End file.
